It's a secret
by Silver Wolf Nami
Summary: Our four fav girls are pop stars but shh, its a secret, of course they join up with inu and the boys, but theres an even bigger suprise! read and find out what they go through
1. Oh Christmas time

Hi I'm BluWulf I hope you will enjoy this story its my first so don't expect it to be great and please tell me if there is anything that I can do to improve.

Kagome-Human-18 Stage name: Hotaru (Firefly)

Sango-Human-19 Stage name: Amaya ( Night Rain)

Rin-Flower demon-18 Stage Name: Ayaka (colorful flower)

Ayame-White Wolf demon-19 Sayuri (Little lily)

Inuyasha-Half Dog Demon-19

Sesshomaru-Full Dog Demon-19

Miroku-Human-19

Koga-Brown Wolf Demon-19

Family Relationships

Kagome and Rin are cousins – Kagomes mom remarried with Rins uncle that she is living with making them step cousins so now Rin lives with Kagome, Sota, Grandpa, Kag's mom and her Uncle. Her uncle is also a Flower demon.

Rin's parents died leaving her in the care of her uncle.

Kikyo is Kagomes Twin sister but she is living with there father who divorced.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru half brothers still get into fights/arguments

Inu no Taishou is married to Izayoi Inuyasha mother, Sesshomaru's mother divorced when Sesshomaru was an infant because Mr. Taishou wouldn't let her have half the recording company he started. Thus leaving him and starting her own.

"ok class, you need to settle down" an elderly looking lady spoke yet no one seemed to be listening.

"Did you hear there coming out with a new and better CD" a girl gushed "I know! Its so exciting there last CD did so well and it was there first!" Another girl squealed "Can you believe Silver Beat has an opponent, I thought they would be number one for like ever" another girl added "ya, now this band who's only been out for like a year has blown them away, its kinda upsetting but now Inuyasha might not be so cocky I mean he is so fine to look at don't get me wrong but his attitude is just to much" a girl whispered "not uh Sesshomaru is so much hotter!" a Sesshomaru fan girl protested "you both are wrong Koga is so much hotter" A Koga fan girl shrieked " You are all wrong!, Miroku is the romantic lover boy everyone needs" a Miroku fan girl put in

"not uh" someone shouted then there where just a bunch of shouting senior girls.

"can you believe them?!" a girl with shoulder length brown hair and honey colored eyes sighed watching a cat fight unfold "I now Rin, sometimes I wonder how old they are" a girl with dark brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes answered before turning to look out the window "well atleast they love us sango" a raven haired girl with teal blue eyes whispered.

"True kagome true, god I'd hate to see what they would do if they found out we where the amazing Sassi Angelz" A red head emerald eyed girl sighed and continued drawing on her notebook "I know what you mean Ayame" Rin shivered " not pleasant" she added.

"WILL YOU BE QUIT!" The elderly lady yelled everyone sat down and where silent "now since you have wasted 30 minutes I'll get you started on your work ye will be doing an essay on the band, singer/singers of your choosing fact but you must also have something to contrast it on like to another band or singer, you must have facts, biography, pictures and most important where they live/lived and grew up." Keade finished sitting down right as the bell rang.

"ok, see you guys at lunch" Rin waved and went to her next class "see ya cuz, hey Ayame lets go! See you later Sango" Kagome hugged her as her and Ayame ran off in another direction she waved and turned down another hall.

& With Rin&

"hey Rin! Guess what I heard!" an energetic blond ran up to her "what?" rin asked curiosity peeking out "Silver Beats and Sassi Angelz perform together next week for Christmas! Can you believe it!" Gabi cried with joy. Rin stood there mouth open "and there supposedly going on tour together! This summer!" Gabi continued squealing, she finally looked over at rin to see her reaction.

"Rin, are you ok?" Gabi asked "why aren't you jumping up and down screaming with joy?" Gabi asked "oh trust me, I'm screaming and jumping on the inside" Rin replied sitting down as the bell rang for the period to start, Yet didn't here a word the teacher spoke, she was to busy thinking about the things gabi had told her 'boy Kagome is going to love this' rin thought sarcastically.

Lunch

"I hate calculus" Ayame moaned as she sat her trey down next to sango who was writing new lyrics for there new CD "we now Aya you've told us a since school started" Kagome stated "and that was 5 months ago" she added "only 4 more to go before torture" rin sighed sitting on the other side of Sango next to Ayame "what do you mean?" sango asked looking up from her writing "well a little birdie told me in next week we have the Christmas concert" rin started.

" ya like every year what's so bad about it" Kagome asked biting into her cheese burger "well this year we are performing with Silver Beats" rin continued "Nani!?" Kagome choked looking up "NO! I refuse" Sango screeched gaining the attention of everyone "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT" she yelled and everyone went back to eating and chatting "I know there our opponents but Koga is to hot, I'm sorry" Ayame whispered casually while biting into her hotdog looking at them.

"He's a jerk Aya just like his pal's there players they do it for fun I bet you they see who can get the most girls" Kagome muttered drinking her soda "I wasn't done" Rin sighed poking her pasta "oh, sorry cuz continue" Kagome smiled "well this birdie also told me that…" Rin started poking her food and in a low whisper "there going on tour together, supposedly" Rin finished looking up to see there expressions.

"I'm calling Akina!, I will and I repeat will not go on tour with those …ingrates" kagome cried standing up, dumped her trey in the garbage before leaving for class. "I now she has to like one of them" Ayame stated sipping her cola, Rin and Sango just rolled there eyes and continued eating.

Later that day

"But I dun wanna!" Kagome pouted as they talked to there manager at the studio "I know but its coming from Mr. Taishou himself, besides I have a bigger thing that you might flip over" Akina sighed rubbing her temples "it wouldn't happen to be that we are going on tour with them would it be?" Ayame asked flipping a magazine page "how did you know?" Akina asked a little shocked.

"ah, a classmate told me" Rin replied "and its in this magazine article" Ayame added tossing the article on the table "that wig I was wearing was itchy" Sango commented looking at their picture "well atleast yours is a simple color its black with hot pink tips!, mine has Silver and red highlights" Ayame muttered "ya well its black too" sango retaliated "well mine has an orange streak for bangs with dark brown hair" rin added "mine has two emerald streaks in it" Kagome put in joining the argument 'what have I gotten myself into' Akira thought watching the bickering girls.

"ok ladies, you need to start working on the songs your going to sing for next Saturday" Akira interrupted "we all agreed to sing 'greatest time of year' together" Kagome smiled "Ayame and I will sing 'walking in a winter wonderland', this years going to be great!" Rin giggled "I know!" Ayame giggled as well "well then Sango and I will sing 'last Christmas' I love that song to death!" kagome added cheerfully "Hey I wanna sing Santa baby alone is that ok?" Ayame asked.

"Sure" kagome replied "don't for get you each will sing a song with one of the Silver Beats singers" Akira added "Nani!?" the four girls cried "put your wigs on ladies we are going down to visit, so you guys can practice" Akira commanded "But Why!" Sango cried "I told you, that Mr. Taishou wants you to sing with them" Akira reminded "ya but practice!" Kagome cried falling to her knees.

"why do you hate me" she cried to the ceiling "can we go and get it over with besides your over doing it on the drama kag's" Rin sighed standing up and adjusting her wig and putting in gold contacts "fine" kagome muttered putting in her forest green contacts "anyone seen my light purple contacts?" Ayame asked "ya there next to my silver ones" sango replied holding them up "thanks I owe you, can never keep up with them" Ayame giggle nervously

With Silver Beats

"I hate them, even if there girls" Inuyasha muttered sitting in the recording box "yes, but they are pretty cute" Miroku replied shooting a chip into the air "but there beating use in the top count down every where with that song 'Break'in Dishes' its shouldn't have lasted that long!" Inuyasha cried in despair.

"grow up little brother, you don't want to see them like this do you there coming down here as we speak" Sesshomaru stated walking into there studio "I know, to practice for the concert next week" Inuyasha sighed "so what are you guys planning on singing anyway?" Koga asked "I'm singing 'Christmas shoes' its only right" Inuyasha stated sitting up grinning "I think I might sing 'oh holy night' it perfect for me" Miroku smiled "I'm thinking of singing frosty the snow man" koga looked thoughtful "what about you Sess?" Inuyasha asked "It's beginning to look like Christmas" Sesshomaru replied.

"me and koga will sing back up for you" Inuyasha replied "Koga and I, Inuyasha" Myoga corrected walking into the studio " I see we are on task" he added 'that's new' he thought "ya, whatever you old flea" Inuyasha snorted "you know its not nice to treat your elders that way" a voice sounded from the door "and I care why?" Inuyasha replied turning around "because if I remember in a magazine article you told the editor you 'respect people older than you' or where you lying to everyone?" Kagome asked again.

"alright Hotaru we did not come down here to argue" Akira scolded "sorry" kagome sighed sitting on the sofa next to Rin "ah, I see everyone is getting along" a new voice came from the door "Mr. Taishou, uh hi" kagome and the girls stood up and bowed "what do you want?" Inuyasha sighed "Inuyasha! How can you talk to your boss like that!?" kagome cried glaring at him "simple, he my father" Inuyasha replied smirking at there reaction "na- nani?" Rin spoke up this time "what you didn't know?" Inuyasha laughed "Shut up Inuyasha before I ground you" Mr. Taishou stated firmly.

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms and was silent "I just came to see how everything was doing since you two groups seem to battle each other I figured I'd add you together but this will only be a test to see how well you are together next year you both will go on tour together when that year is up I will see if you will go separate ways or if I will permanently put you together" Mr. Taishou stated calmly "besides fans love both of you so you both will be getting more fans" he added "This doesn't have anything to do with mother would it" Sesshomaru asked looking his father in the eye.

"no, this has nothing to do with her" he replied " oh! You will be making a Christmas CD together now I've wasted your time but, I will be picking your partners you will sing with and the song, Hotaru and Inuyasha singing 'Chestnuts roasting on the fire place', Ayaka and Sesshomaru singing 'Let it snow', Amaya and Miroku singing 'silver Bells', and Sayuri and Koga singing 'rock' in around the Christmas tree" now you all will be singing 'Jingle bells" as you should now this concert starts at 11a.m and ends at 10p.m, well business calls I look forward to that CD and every song you sing next Saturday will be on that CD, have fun" and with that he left and everyone was silent "ok people I need a list of the songs you are singing" Myoga sighed 'this is going to be an all night thing and maybe a all night weekend, oh joy" he thought sarcastically.

Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter let me now how it is!


	2. Trouble arising

Hi everyone thanks for the advice and the review! I hope everyone enjoys this chap I'm headed to my uncles and I brought the laptop along and decided to type on the way down there, my brother is mad at me for forgetting the remote for MY little portable DVD player of course he being the idiot he is didn't realize that you can manually start it up well enough about this on with the story!

----

Chap 2 Trouble arising:

"ARGH!!!!, How retarded can these guys be, well besides Sesshomaru, but to be honest he was no help at all" Kagome ranted "all they did was sit and talk about swim suit additions!" Kagome cried into her pillow.

"Well we did get a couple songs done for the Christmas track" Sango stated positively putting a handful of popcorn in her mouth while flipping through a teen magazine. Everyone had it rough the last 48 hours, Rin and Sesshomaru did not see eye to eye after he made a smart remark about what race of demon she was and Sango found out first hand that Miroku could be a pervert when he asked if she would bare his child than rubbed her butt.

"I can't believe the nerve of him saying flower demons are the weakest of the weak! I'll show him who's weak!" Rin growled pulling hard on ayames hair "ow, ease up that hurt!" Ayame cried clutching her head "sorry, just a little pissed" Rin sighed "so any of you started on that project due this Thursday in Miss. Keade's class?" Sango asked "I was thinking of doing a biography of Rin I mean Ayaka from Sassi Anglez" Ayame stated smiling "oh, not a bad idea" Rin giggled "Then I will do mine on Amaya" Rin replied "works for me I'll do Hatoru" Sango replied with her mouth full "I guess that leaves me with Sayuri" Kagome joked.

"hey um Rin, Kagome you guys might not like this" Sango stated up and tossed the article over to them " oh my god" kagome cried "oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man" Rin started chanting "how is this possible, why hell would someone want her to sing for them!" Kagome cried having a melt down "calm down it says she'll be performing against the Sassi Angelz and we can totally take her I mean look at us plus we have the silver beats with us what could go wrong?" Rin comforted her hysterical cousin.

"ok may I ask who we are talking and worrying about?" Ayame asked walking into kagome's room "Kagome's twin sister is in a group called Twisted Sisters" Sango answered "well at least the name fits" Rin muttered "to be honest she looks like a clay doll" Sango added looking at the picture "she looks kinda dead" Ayame shuddered looking into her dead like eyes.

"well when she was still living with us she was a real brat" kagome stated "she was always center of attention and when she did something wrong she would always run to father and he would always believe her, that's why I hate him he never once listened to me and he was the one that got her where she is now probably, whatever Kikyo wants Kikyo gets that was his quote and that's probably why he left my mom, brother and me" Kagome mused through her memories.

"Guys come hear" Sota yelled from the computer room "come let's see what he's hollering about" Rin murmured standing up and walked down the hall "you have to hear this, it is so funny Shippo sent it to me" Sota smiled turning up the stereos. From the speakers a familiar Christmas song started up but the words where different "oh, I've heard this!" Ayame laughed "really, what's it called?" Sango asked " The 12 pains of Christmas by bob rivers its pretty good" Ayame replied "well I've heard better" Sota announced smugly "ok lets not start a who's song is funnier lets just go to bed, school tomorrow remember" A voice from the door stated "aww, but mom" Sota pouted "No buts mister" there mother scolded gently "don't back talk your mom son, we all know who will win, trust me I gave up long ago" a new voice added jokingly " ya, I know dad" Sota laughed hugging them before disappearing into his room.

"you know uncle I always thought you where the dominating one" Rin giggled as she hugged her aunt and kissing her uncles cheek before heading to kagome's room "I must agree with Rin dad" kagome laughed kissing both her parents cheeks and headed off to bed "see you in the morning mom and dad" Sango and Ayame recited looked at each other and giggling as the hugged them both and left for kagome's room "I never new we adopted them?" Mr. Higurashi laughed "well dear they have been friends since at least elementary school and there always over so its only natural" Mrs. Higurashi laughed heading to bed.

**School**

"I totally forgot we have contrast the singers" Rin moaned at lunch "well we still have today then tomorrow we exempt our exams I guess Akira wants us to come in tomorrow morning so we can finish the CD" Ayame asked " yup" Sango replied "hey the project is due tomorrow who's dropping it off?" Kagome asked looking at each of them " I'll do it" Rin offered "ok then I'll pick Sango and Ayame up we'll head over to the building" Kagome replied as everyone stood up and left for class " see you guys tomorrow" Rin waved before heading in a different direction.

**With Ayame and Kagome**

"Hey Aya, do you think this concert will be a big hit?" Kagome asked as the walked into the classroom "Sure Kags it will be just like last year, only with the boys" Ayame replied sitting in her desk "ok… what about my sister Kikyo" Kagome asked "Kag stop worrying everything's going to be ok" Ayame promised "ok I'm just nervous that she's actually has a record label" Kagome sighed sitting in her desk.

With Sango

"Hey sango your never going to believe this!" a bubbly blond giggled joyfully "oh, hey Gabi what's up?" Sango asked "You know that new group the Twisted Sisters right?" Gabi asked bouncing from foot to foot "Yes? What about them?" Sango asked "there coming here for the rest of the year can you believe it!" Gabi cried jumping up and down "WHAT!, how do you know all this when is she suppose to be here!" Sango asked panicking at the thought of her walking down the halls of Shard's Academy "um after the Christmas break" Gabi replied "and I cant tell you how I know" she added smiling "oh this is going to be wonderful" Sango sighed rubbing her temples "I know right!" Gabi giggled skipping away.

**Later that Night**

"It's the worst thing that could happen, No why is it happening why are you playing this cruel trick on me why do you hate me!" Kagome cried throwing herself on her bed wailing with misery.

Knock Knock

"Kagome, Its Rin" Rin stuck her head in to see what kind of shape she was in "I brought hot chocolate with little marshy mellows" Rin continued coming into her room with a try with two cups of warm hot chocolate "why us Rin why not somebody else?" Kagome heaved a sigh trying to calm herself "oh Kags, we'll get through this" Rin comforted "we will always be together no matter what the gods are putting us through" Rin continued " besides how bad could it be as long as she doesn't know where the Sassi Angelz she want do anything to us" Rin Smiled " thanks rin you're a good cousin" Kagome smiled wiping away tears " that's why I'm here" Rin giggled.

**next day**

"ok see ya at the studio" Rin called as she walked out the front door "Bye see you soon!" Kagome called back grabbing her keys and heading to the garage " hey Rin" Kagome called " ya?" Rin yelled back sticking her head out of her jeep wrangler " do you have your wig?" Kagome asked "yes" Rin replied "ok then see ya" Kagome waved getting into her Mustang GT Convertible.

"Hi, Keade-san," Rin smiled walking into her room "good morning Rin, what are you doing here?" Keade asked confused "oh, just dropping the project off" Rin smiled handing the projects over to her "ah, thank you" Keade smiled "well hope you have a wonderful Christmas" Rin waved walking out the classroom and down the hall.

"so this is the school my little sister goes to" a raven haired topaz eyed girl stated pulling a paper from her purse "ew! It's a public school" Yuri cried "and it smells" a red eyed woman muttered "as long as it has mirrors in the bathroom I'm fine" Tsubaki sighed folding her arms.

'they must be the Twisted Sisters' Rin thought looking them over 'they look like a bunch of sluts' Rin sweat dropped at there appearance "you know you wont be able to wear cloths like that you'll just get kicked out" Rin stated walking by them " why you pest do you not know who we are" Tsubaki growled "ya you're the Twisted Sisters…and you really must be twisted" Rin smiled "Why you little brat" Yuri screeched "your falling out of your top, its nasty" Rin stated pointing at Yuri. She screeched "how dare you!" rin was still smiling "well I must be going important people to meet important places to go" Rin sighed happily walking out the front door.

"I want to know who that little flower demon is" Kikyo stated walking off "why she's just a flower" Kagura sighed fallowing after her "yes, but flower demons are very powerful if they know how to use it" Kikyo replied " I see" Kagura nodded 'what are you planning Kikyo' Kagura thought glancing at her for a second.

"that girl must be a Sassi Angelz fan" Yuri cried " Oh shut up" Tsubaki growled "your giving me a head ache with you whiny little voice" she continued "and this is coming from the person who dips herself in makeup" Yuri muttered "What was that you little hair witch" Tsubaki yelled "nothing you mummified pot head" Yuri yelled "why you little wench" Tsubaki cried " HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH SHUT UP" Kagura yelled glaring daggers at them.

With Rin

"are you serious" Kagome laughed "ya I could still hear them yelling at each other and I was half way out of the parking lot" Rin laughed "oh my god, she's ruined" Ayame laughed "I don't think so" Akina stated flipping the T.V on.

"and today we see the Twisted Sister's checking into a Public school" a reporter says from Star gossip television show "The Twisted Sisters are a new group but they have shown great promise will the Sassi Angelz keep up there winning streak? Moving on we know the most exciting concert this year will be hosted in 2 days the two biggest Groups from Toshio records the Sassi Angelz and the Silver Beats how exciting" the reporter states "but everyone is wondering who the Sassi angelz really are? And if there going to a public school as them selves, it's a mystery only time will tell.. when will we learn there true identities" the reporter added.

"hmm now we really have to be careful" Rin sighed "no worries at least not right now" Kagome smiled "well I didn't come down hear to listen to gossip today" a voice muttered from the door. Everyone turned around "your late" Sango sighed turning a page in her book "well I'm glad you missed me my fair lady" Miroku smiled "in your dreams you leach" Sango glared "so who wants to start singing first?" Akina asked "not me" Rin muttered as she wrote some lyrics down in her journal.

An Hour later

"How did this happen" Ayame sighed glancing over at rin who was so pissed it was scary "well the idiot over there went a little to far" Kagome sighed "I've never seen her get so upset before" Sango sighed glancing at the girl sitting in a corner with tears streaming down her face.

"that's it I cant take it" Kagome sneered marching over to Inuyasha . "Inuyasha we need to talk" Kagome growled dragging him out of the room. "look I know you don't like us and I'm sorry we have to be paired up but we have millions of fans that are coming to see us this Saturday" Kagome sighed "and if you don't straighten up this might be the end of both our careers! Your dad is counting on us, if you wont do it for him at least do it for your fans that are coming to see you" Kagome finished poking him in the chest.

"Fine it's a truce" Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth "thank you" Kagome smiled "now I guess we need to get the others to cooperate" Kagome sighed peeking into the studio to see Miroku knocked out and koga in a heated argument with Ayame.

"oh boy" kagome sighed closing the door and sliding down the wall "I don't know what your dad was thinking when he paired us up" Kagome stated leaning her head on her knee's "he knows we will work through it some how" Inuyasha replied "and we are going to work through it, come on" he called walking into the studio with Kagome trailing behind.

"ok listen up" Inuyasha yelled but nobody listened " I SAID SHUT UP" he roared everyone looked at him " why should we" Rin snorted glancing away "because I say so" Kagome replied glaring at her friends "Fine" Rin huffed turning to face them.

"we have 2 days before Saturday" Inuyasha started glancing everyone over "and we only have 5 songs ready to be recorded" Kagome stated "not one song recorded and there are millions of fans waiting to see the biggest concert of the year that will kick off this summers tour" Inuyasha continued "Inuyasha and I have called a truce because we have gotten nothing done and we need you guys to do the same" Kagome added "So we can all give our fans the best concert they've ever seen" Inuyasha Finished.

"so are you guys in?" Kagome asked hopefully "I'm in; its almost Christmas, the time for cheers not fights" Rin answered glancing at Sesshomaru who just seemed to glare "I guess as long as the leach over there stays in line" Sango glared at Miroku who just smiled "you already know I'm all for it" Ayame smiled.

Sesshomaru just nodded "I'm in!" Miroku called cheerfully "why not this could be the highlight of our careers" Koga shrugged. "ok then , we have a lot to get done in 2 days you guys think you can handle it" Kagome asked picking up the lyrics she was memorizing " we've done it in less" Inuyasha smirked walking to the recording booth "ok who's going first?" kagome called as everyone put there lyrics and other things in position for a long 2 days.

----------------------------------------

I hope everyone enjoyed this I know I did. I'm working on Chapter 3 and I'm going to try and finish it so I can post it on Christmas eve.

Will everything goes a planned or will chaos happen backstage for them all on the biggest day, only time will tell see ya guys and tell me how this chapter was!


	3. Part 1problems

Thank you all for the reviews! I hope everyone will have a Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year ( lol, I love saying that ) now on with the story!

------------------------------------

Chap 3: Part 1- Problems

♫♫♫♫

"I'm exhausted" Rin sighed crashing on the couch "I'm glad we finished recording all the songs" Ayame laughed "Hey Inuyasha what time are you guys showing up for the concert?" Kagome asked from her position on the floor.

"Around 7a.m so we don't have to put up with the paparazzi people" Inuyasha answered from one of the couches "until after" Miroku added in "So Hotaru, I'm glad we got to now each other more" Inuyasha spoke up from the couch "ya, it's funny you love ramen, My mom and step dad own a small ramen restaurant" Kagome stated smiling "you guys should eat there some time its good!" Rin piped up

"Where's it located?" Koga asked from his seat on the floor "5020 Parkway on the corner of the Jewels Jewelry store that is connected to the mall" Ayame replied snuggling against the love seat she was laying on.

"The name of the place?" Miroku asked "Higurashi Noodles" Rin replied sleepily "your parents own it?" Inuyasha asked "ya" Kagome replied sleepily "and your last name is Higurashi?" Miroku added seeing the game Inuyasha was starting "yes" Rin sighed turning over "do you work there?" Koga asked "We all work there part time on week days and full time when we aren't here" Ayame answered yawning "how many people now the Sassi Angelz work at a noodle house?" Sesshomaru asked wanting to learn as much as possible about there secret lives.

"nobody" Rin muttered before dozing off "night guys" Kagome sighed falling into a deep sleep "ya back at you" Sango muttered. Inuyasha gave the boys a look and they got up quietly shutting the door behind them.

"So her parents own a noodle house and they work there" Inuyasha smirked "which means if we show up when there not working here" Miroku continued "Then we can figure out there identities" Sesshomaru added "which means the Sassi Angelz other life is about to be revealed" Koga grinned.

"I say we visit next Saturday" Inuyasha stated "sure why not" Miroku yawned "I don't know about you demons but this human needs some shut eye" Miroku muttered walking down to there studio and crashing on the couch.

**Morning of concert**

"Some things not right" Rin muttered "oh come on Ayaka, every things ok" Hotaru smiled "I know but I just feel some thing big is going down later today" Rin sighed staring out the limo window.

"Your just nervous" Miroku smiled "I guess" Rin sighed turning around to face Koga who was sitting across from her "you don't look to good are you ok?" Koga asked a little concerned " I'm a Flower demon one of my many talents is knowing when something is not going to go right, Hotaru should know" Rin muttered leaning her head against the window.

"hey why are paparazzi here?" Miroku sat up looking out the window "why is there a limo from Dazzily productions?" Inuyasha growled facing Sesshomaru "why is your mothers limo here!" he sneered " this Sesshomaru does not now" Sesshomaru growled back.

"hey another limo just arrived" Ayame pointed beside them "uh oh" Miroku sighed "what's dad doing here" Inuyasha asked a little freaked "handling her I think" Koga muttered pointing to the lady stepping out of the car.

"mother" was all Sesshomaru said "that's your mother!" Miroku gasped looking at the woman as she waltzed over to Inu no Taishou and Izayoi "moms here to" Inuyasha sighed "so I'm guessing this wasn't planned" Kagome asked "dad looks a little pissed so I'm guessing she did it all on her own" Sesshomaru answered.

"another limo pulled up" Sango sighed "gosh the paparazzi must be having a ball" Rin sighed looking out the window "oh no" Rin gasped "what?" Ayame asked "Who invited them!" Rin cried "Who Ayaka!" Ayame cried "Kikyo" was all they heard "your kidding, please tell me that was a sick joke I'm begging here!" Kagome cried pushing Inuyasha back to get a look "no!, why today why not some other day!" Kagome cried sitting back against the seat.

"I told you something was going down" Rin muttered "please Ayaka please don't rub it in" Kagome sighed taking in deep breaths "so I guess you aren't friendly with them" Miroku asked "lets just say they don't know us but Ayaka and I now them personally" Kagome sighed.

"now I'm just ready to get this day over with" Sango muttered "I'm not getting out" Ayame stated "why not?" Koga asked "look at all those paparazzi people some aren't even from here" Ayame pointed "you know there's a lot more then usual" Miroku mused looking them all over.

"my mother probably sent them an invite just so she could get her face in the magazine" Sesshomaru sighed watching his father and mother argue "I think there having fun posing for pictures" Koga pointed at Kikyo and them "how can they where mini skirts in this weather?" Rin muttered.

"I think we should get out" Ayame stated "but you just said we shouldn't get out" Koga replied "well I'm not about to let them have all the fun" Ayame stated "I'm with you then" Sango smiled opening the door "I guess we all are going then?" Rin asked everyone nodded.

Stepping out of the limo they where all in there groups as they shut the door all eyes where on them. Smiling they walked over to the Twisted Sisters " hi, who are you guys" Rin asked Sesshomaru rose his eyebrow 'didn't she just say they new them?' he thought then he realized what she was doing and couldn't hold back a smirk.

"we are the Twisted Sister" Kagura smiled eyeing Sesshomaru "oh! So you're the opening act!" Rin continued "what we are not!" Tsubaki snarled then smiled for a picture "oh then you're here to watch?" Rin continued "no we are in it" Kikyo smiled "What? Sorry you must be at the wrong concert sweetie" Ayame put in smiling "yes, this is only Silver Beat and Sassi Angelz concert" Koga smiled.

"could the Silver Beats and Sassi Angelz pose together for a picture" A photographer asked "Sure" Kagome smiled standing close to Inuyasha who had an arm around her shoulder and he stood next to Sesshomaru who had his arms around Rin's waist as she leaned against his chest smiling she had her arm linked with Ayame who was holding on to Koga's arm with her free hand. Miroku stood on the other side of Koga with a hand in his pocket and an arm wrapped around Sango's waist.

"smile" the photographer called as the flash went off "thank you" he said before walking off.

"I think its time to go in" Rin shivered pulling away from Sesshomaru "I agree" a famine voice coming from behind them startling them "I'm so sorry didn't mean to frighten you" Izayoi smiled "mom your getting over the flu you shouldn't be out here" Inuyasha lectured.

Kagome giggled "wow Inuyasha I never new you could be so demanding" she laughed "humph" was his reply "Come on Mrs. Taishou we should get in side, we don't need you catch the flu again" Rin smiled "oh please don't call me that just call me Izayoi" She smiled fallowing the girls into the concert hall.

"mom doesn't just let anyone call her that" Inuyasha muttered "I think she's still sick" Sesshomaru added "I know she's nice but not just anyone is aloud to call her by her name" Inuyasha continued fallowing after them.

**30 minutes before concert time**

"Ayaka are you ok?" Sango asked coming over to her "ya I'm fine but I still can't believe there singing in our concert!" Rin sighed " I know Inuyasha didn't look to happy when he found out" Kagome sighed "none of us are happy about it, girls" Izayoi frowned "Sericity, Sesshomaru's mother some how pulled strings into getting them in here just so she could get half the funds" Izayoi sighed shaking her head.

"why does everyone look so down, afraid you'll lose your fans to us?" Tsubaki smiled "no where afraid you'll scare them away" Rin answered "why you little- enough there not worth it" Kikyo interrupted walking past them on to the stage.

"Introducing a new group called the Twisted Sisters, They are here to perform with the Silver Beats and Sassi Angelz, now from what I understand you guys are from Dazzling records Mr. Toshio Ex wife's Sericity's, your under her record label am I correct?" the man asked

"yes we are" Kikyo answered smiling earning a few claps "now here come our favorite groups!" the man spoke into the microphone and the whole place erupted into cheers "hi everybody" Rin waved and smiled "is everyone ready for a rock' in Christmas!" Koga asked only to have the whole place screaming.

"well you'll have to listen to the Twisted Sisters first there our opening act!" Rin smiled earning a few laughs and pouts from some children she glanced over at Kikyo only to see her smiling but could tell she was mad "see you guys in a couple minutes!" Sango smiled walking backstage with the others leaving the Twisted Sisters out there.

"Ayaka, darling was that necessary?" Izayoi asked raising a brow "of course it was dear, those Sisters came into there territory, there showing them not to get comfy that's all" Mr. Taishou smiled winking at the girl who giggled.

"I guess your right" Izayoi smiled glancing over at Sericity who was glaring at them "sh, I want to see what they'll sing" Kagome whispered as the lights went out only to have Tsubaki, Yuri and Kagura come behind stage.

"what are you guys doing?" Rin asked confused "Kikyo's doing a solo right now then we" Kagura pointed to Yuri and her self "will sing next then Tsubaki here will do a solo" Kagura finished and turned back to watch Kikyo.

with Kikyo

She had on black knee high boots with a black mini skirt with red leggings underneath and a red and black sweater. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. She started swaying to the Christmas tune that came on.

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creep  
down the stairs to have a peep;  
She thought that I was tucked  
up in my bedroom fast asleep_

She sang into the microphone, she amazed everyone with her voice she started dancing around the stage.

_Then  
I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white;  
Oh what a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_

She smiled and repeating the lines once more before bowing. Walking backstage "you're up Kagura, Yuri" she stated. They stood and walked on stage waving and fake snow started coming down.

**Kagura and Yuri**

Kagura:

_Sleigh bells ring  
are you listening  
in the lane  
snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight  
we're happy tonight  
walking in a winter wonderland_

She wore a red mini skirt with silver leggings underneath with a silver sweater her hair was pulled into a bun on the top of her head with feathers in them.

Yuri:

_Gone away is the bluebird  
here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song  
as we go along  
walking in a winter wonderland_

Yuri had on a silver mini skirt with red leggings underneath and a red sweater her hair was in a pixie type cut so you couldn't really do much with it.

Both:

_In the meadow we can build a snowman  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say: Are you married?  
we'll say: No man  
But you can do the job  
when you're in town_

They both turned and faced the audience singing the same line smiling and kicking fake snow into the audience who seemed to like it.

Kagura:

_Later on  
we'll conspire  
as we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid  
the plans that we've made  
walking in a winter wonderland_

She sat in a chair that was placed by a fake fire pretending to warm up.

Yuri:

_In the meadow we can build a snowman  
and pretend that he's a circus clown  
We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman  
until the alligators knock him down_

She was on the opposite side building a snowman she even put a red nose on him.

Both:

_When it snows  
ain't it thrilling  
Though your nose gets a chilling  
We'll frolic and play  
the Eskimo way  
walking in a winter wonderland_

They both sang throwing fake snow at each other.

Kagura:

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

Yuri:

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

They waved and walked off stage.

"What how could they sing that!" Rin cried backstage "that was our song" Ayame growled "you where suppose to sing that?" Izayoi asked "yes that was one of the songs we put on the album" Rin answered.

"Well do you both know how to use a guitar?" Izayoi asked smiling when the both of them nodded "well then sing this" She whispered in there ears Rin and Ayame jumped up and down "really" Ayame asked "sure why not it will be fun" Izayoi giggled like a school girl.

"Tsubaki your next" Kagura smirked looking at Ayame who glared right back.

with Tsubaki

She walked on stage wearing a Black mini skirt, silver leggings and a red sweater. She walked over to the Christmas tree they set up.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl_

She picked up a present and shook it then threw it behind her. Then stood up again.

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

She walked over to the chimney and peered up to see if anyone was coming down.

_Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo  
Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
Not a lot_

She sat on a leather chair next to the chimney pouting.

_I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line_

She waltzed over to the chimney checking the stocking's while singing the line.

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me  
Boo doo bee doo  
Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight._

She finished her song bowing and waving as she left the stage.

"Sayuri don't cry sweetie" Izayoi patted her back "I'm not crying, I'm just trying to control my anger, I wanted so badly to sing that song" Ayame pouted "why don't you sing last Christmas" Kagome smiled "because you want to sing that" Ayame shook her head "its ok Amaya and I want to sing deck the halls, so go ahead" Kagome smiled.

"Next we have our favorite girl band The Sassi Angelz! Give it up for them" the announcer yelled as everyone started screaming and clapping "hey everyone this next one is from us to you!" Kagome yelled to the crowed.

------------------------------

Cliff hanger sorry but I cut it off there because I thought it was a nice place keep an eye open for part 2! I've already started working on it it should be up tomorrow.


	4. Part 2 problems

Ok on with Part 2- problems! I hope everyone has an awesome Christmas!

---------

Flashback from last chapter:

"Next we have our favorite girl band The Sassi Angelz! Give it up for them" the announcer yelled as everyone started screaming and clapping "hey everyone this next one is from us to you!" Kagome yelled to the crowed.

----------

"Is everyone ready?!? Tonight is going to be a night you will not forget!" Ayame smiled "everyone knows we will be singing a duet with the Silver beats" kagome announced as they stepped on stage having the audience erupt in cheers.

"how is everyone tonight?" Inuyasha asked walking over to the Sassi Angelz only to have cheers, whistles and other loud noises "I see is everyone ready?" he continued "I don't think there ready, do you think there ready Hotaru?" Inuyasha asked "no, I need to hear more noise then that!" Kagome laughed as the cheering increased "ok, ok I think there ready" Kagome answered.

"As I was saying we will be singing duets with them tonight, I'm so excited" Kagome laughed "now I think we've wasted enough time lets get this concert going" Sango announced waving as they left the stage.

"ok we'll sing first, then you guys will sing then we'll branch of into our couples songs ok?" Kagome asked "work's fine" Inuyasha replied. "You girls better get out there" Izayoi announced shooing them out there.

**On stage**

Kagome:

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
It's our favorite way to spend the holiday  
Yeah_

She sang skipping around the stage shaking peoples hands as she did so.

Rin:

_There's a special kind of feeling in the air  
It only happens at this time of year  
When everyone is filled with love and cheer  
'Cause that's what matters_

She hugged herself smiling and blowing kisses out to the audience.

Ayame:

_Pretty paper boxes tied with bows  
Walking in the sun or in the snow  
We can feel the excitement growing, knowing_

She sat on the ground picking up pretty decorated boxes and shaking them.

Sango:

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah_

She raised her hands up and people began singing with them.

All:

_We can get all cozy by the fire  
Turn the music up a little higher  
I don't think that I could ever tire  
Of being together_

Everyone sang holding hands and skipping around.

Rin:

_Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe  
And stand by me_

She stood under a mistletoe and a little boy walked on stage and she bent down and he kissed her cheek then ran off stage everyone laughed a little.

Ayame:

_It's a picture perfect moment captured  
Memories that we'll have after_

She took a camera out and took a picture of everyone.

All:

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah_

They all jumped up and down.

Kagome:

_Spend the holidays..._

Sango:

_It's the greatest time_

All:

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
It's the greatest time of year  
It's the greatest time_

Ayame:

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday_

She finished singing bowing "next the Silver beats!" Kagome yelled clapping as she left the stage and they came out "how was that!" Inuyasha asked having the crowed cheer "That was Greatest time of year, I hope you enjoyed it they worked hard to make sure it was perfect" Inuyasha stated.

"ok everyone unfortunately we will not be singing together" Miroku only to have confused yelling "calm down" Miroku laughed and everyone went quite "we will be singing Solo's" Koga finished and everyone cheered.

"Inuyasha will be going first he will be singing Christmas Shoes" Sesshomaru informed the crowed before walking off stage.

**Inuyasha**

_It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line  
Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood  
Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously  
Pacing 'round like little boys do  
And in his hands he held a pair of shoes_

Inuyasha moved aside as a story type thing unfolded and Sesshomaru stood in a line with a little boy in front of him the same boy that had kissed Rins cheek.

_His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe  
And when it came his time to pay  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

The boy moved up then he handed the cashier the coins and turned to Sesshomaru

Boy:

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight_

Inuyasha:

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years  
Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"  
He searched his pockets frantically  
Then he turned and he looked at me  
He said Mama made Christmas good at our house Though most years she just did without  
Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,  
Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes_

The little boy turned to Sesshomaru asking him to help and Sesshomaru reached in his pocket and pulled out the rest of the money and gave it to the cashier.

Inuyasha:

_So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out  
I'll never forget the look on his face when he said  
Mama's gonna look so great_

Boy:

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight_

Inuyasha:

I _knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love  
As he thanked me and ran out  
I knew that God had sent that little boy  
To remind me just what Christmas is all about._

The boy ran off stage carrying a bag and Inuyasha finished the song and bowed and walked off stage.

"Next we have Ayaka and Sayuri singing, oh wait a minute they changed songs and oh my, the famous Lady herself Izayoi will be playing the Piano, Ladies and Gentlemen this was not part of the show! But this is probably going to go down in history!" The announcer cried backing off stage.

The lights dimmed and all of a suddenly you heard a faint piano then a white grand piano slowly rose from the stage floor and Izayoi sat elegantly playing the piano then out of no where electric guitars started playing and Rin and Ayame came up from the floor as well.

**Rin, Ayame and Izayoi**

Rin:

_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock  
Jingle Bells swing and Jingle Bells ring  
Snowing, and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the Jingle hop has begun_

Ayame:

_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock  
Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air_

Izayoi:

_What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle Bell time is a swell time  
To go riding in a one-horse sleigh_

All:

_Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a mingle to a jinglin' beat  
That's the Jingle Bell rock_

Rin:

_Jing rock, jing rock, yeah, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock_

Ayame and Izayoi:

_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock  
Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air_

Rin:

_What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle Bell time is a swell time  
To go riding in a one-horse sleigh_

All:

_Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a mingle to a jinglin' beat  
That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell rock_

Izayoi:

_The jingle bell rock  
That's the jingle bell rock (_Rin: _Yeah)Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell_

Ayame:

_Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays_

Rin:

_Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays_

Izayoi:

_How's that for a Christmas song?_

Everyone erupted in cheers "Thank you, thank you" Izayoi bowed Rin and Ayame giggled and waved before walking off stage "now my step son Sesshomaru will be singing 'its beginning to look like Christmas" Izayoi announced and Sesshomaru waltzed out.

**Sesshomaru**

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Ev'rywhere you go;  
Take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again  
With candy canes and silver lanes aglow.  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
Toys in ev'ry store,  
But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be  
On your own front door._

Sesshomaru started

_A pair of hopalong boots and a pistol that shoots  
Is the wish of Barney and Ben;  
Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk  
Is the hope of Janice and Jen;  
And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again.  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Ev'rywhere you go;_

Sesshomaru sang

_There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well,  
The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow.  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;  
Soon the bells will start,  
And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing  
Right within your heart._

Sesshomaru finished bowing "next Hotaru and Amaya will sing Deck the halls" Sesshomaru announced before walking off stage.

**Kagome and Sango**

Both:

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Don we now our gay apparel,  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

See the blazing Yule before us,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Follow me in merry measure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
While I tell of Yule tide treasure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la. 

Kagome:

_All these stars have come out to shine so bright  
On this Christmas night (Christmas night)  
We can share this special time  
So_

Both:

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

Sing we joyous, all together,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Hope the north pole gets my letter  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Deck the halls (deck the halls)  
Deck the halls (deck the halls)  
Fa la la la la, la la la la. 

"I hope everyone is enjoying them selves!" Kagome smiled as the crowed cheered "ok next is Miroku singing o holy night" Sango clapped as she walked backstage.

"how is everyone tonight" Miroku asked walking on stage "good, that's nice this is one of my personal favorite songs so I hope everyone will enjoy!" he stated.

_Oh holy night!  
The stars are brightly shining  
It is the night of the dear Savior's birth! _

Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
Till he appear'd and the soul felt its worth.

A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn!

Fall on your knees  
Oh hear the angel voices  
Oh night divine  
Oh night when Christ was born  
Oh night divine  
Oh night divine

Led by the light of Faith serenely beaming  
With glowing hearts by His cradle we stand

So led by light of a star sweetly gleaming  
Here come the wise men from Orient land

The King of Kings lay thus in lowly manger  
In all our trials born to be our friend.

Truly He taught us to love one another  
His law is love and His gospel is peace

Chains shall He break for the slave is our brother  
And in His name all oppression shall cease

Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we,  
Let all within us praise His holy name. 

"I hope everyone enjoyed that next is my best friend Koga singing Frosty the snowman for all you little children out there" Miroku waved as Koga walked on stage.

"is everyone ready?" Koga asked the children who where all seated in a circle around him he sat on a stool.

_Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul  
With a corncob pipe and a button nose  
and two eyes made out of coal  
Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale they say  
He was made of snow but the children  
know how he came to life one day  
There must have been some magic in that  
old silk hat they found  
For when they placed it on his head  
he began to dance around  
O  
Frosty the snowman  
was alive as he could be  
And the children say he could laugh  
and play just the same as you and me  
Thumpetty thump thump  
thumpety thump thump  
Look at Frosty go  
Thumpetty thump thump  
thumpety thump thump  
Over the hills of snow  
Frosty the snowman knew  
the sun was hot that day  
So he said  
"Let's run and  
we'll have some fun  
now before I melt away  
" Down to the village  
with a broomstick in his hand  
Running here and there all  
around the square saying  
Catch me if you can  
He led them down the streets of town  
right to the traffic cop  
And he only paused a moment when  
he heard him holler "Stop!"  
For Frosty the snow man  
had to hurry on his way  
But he waved goodbye saying  
"Don't you cry  
I'll be back again some day  
" Thumpetty thump thump  
thumpety thump thump  
Look at Frosty go  
Thumpetty thump thump  
thumpety thump thump  
Over the hills of snow_

All the children where dancing and singing along while Koga sang. "Next we have our duets. First up is Inuyasha and Hotaru!" Koga announced "but first everyone will have a little break, see you all in a couple minutes!" Koga waved walking off stage.

----------------

I'm cutting it short but don't worry I'm working on part 3 of – problems

I think the Twisted sisters are a little jealous see what they do next chapter


	5. Part 3 Problems

Sorry for the long wait a lot has happened since Christmas

Sorry for the long wait a lot has happened since Christmas! Being a freshman in High school, a new semester started and with it came exams and new teachers -.- anyway moving on! Wow now its summer I started this chap right after Christmas shows what I've been doing. I'm so sorry forgive me I know its been for ever but I had writers block I couldn't figure out what the twisted sisters should do so hopefully what they did was evil enough sorry for the delay on with the story!

!#!

"It was suppose to be perfect!" Kagome cried sitting in her room with a large tub of Strawberry ice cream. "I know Kags, we all where taken by surprise even Mr. Taishou and Mrs. Izayoi where" Rin answered before shoving a large spoon full of Oreo ice cream in her mouth.

"stupid no good snot nosed brat who doesn't do a lick a work and acts like the world belongs to her and her stupid pathetic excuse for a father who wants every thing for his precious angel!" Sango muttered while digging into her chocolate ice cream.

"well they made a fool out of all of us, even themselves and you know some of the fans weren't happy so you know everything's going to be cool. Like always we bounce back fast!" Ayame grinned shoving Vanilla ice cream in her mouth.

"The press had a field day" Rin sighed tossing the magazine article on the floor. "no kidding" Ayame muttered with her mouth fool "its amazing how fast the Starz column came out so quick on this one" Sango laughed "Its only been two days" Kagome sighed "what do u expect this was huge!" she added while falling back on her bed.

Flash Back

"Ok every one first up we have Inuyasha and Hotaru!" the announcer stated. Out walked Kagome wearing a Baby Blue sweater and light grey jeans, her wig had a strip of Blue going down the left side, She put in Teal colored contacts. She smiled and waved as the spot light shined on her she looked over to see Inuyasha stepping out as well.

"Hi everyone how's the concert so far?" Kagome asked into the microphone everyone erupted into cheers.

Back Stage

"you know the plan" Sericity smiled while walking past the twisted Sisters they all smiled, but it didn't go unnoticed rin hid in the shadows of a near by curtain confused at the little comment.

"Yuri, Kagura you go to the DJ booth Tsubaki grab the head sets for me, its time to show them who's going to rule the music industry " Kikyo smiled peeking out to see Hatoru and Inuyasha singing.

Rin took the opportunity and dashed back towards everyone in the break room. "Guys!" she yelled throwing the door open then quickly shutting it. "Jeez Ayaka!, you could have killed someone" Ayame cried clutching her chest "I'll apologize later but we need to stop the Twisted Sisters…now!" Rin answered "What ever for dear?" Izayoi asked sipping some hot tea. "Because I over heard Sericity tell the them 'you know the plan' and the Kikyo said 'Yuri, Kagura go to the DJ booth, Tsubaki grab the head sets for me' then they broke away" rin answered mimicking there voices "hmm, I don't like the sound of this" Mr. Taishou muttered.

"Sesshomaru I want you and Kouga to go to the DJ booth to see what there planning, Miroku, you and the girls stay near Kikyo and Tsubaki at all times, I'm going to go have a little chat with my EX-wife" and with that he marched out of the break room

"This isn't going to end well" Rin sighed. "It never does darling" Izayoi sighed sitting on the couch watching the concert on TV. "Why couldn't they wait until after the big concert" Sango muttered fallowing after Rin and Ayame "Because then they wouldn't be center of attention" Rin Mumbled "True" Sango and Ayame chorused "Hold it" Rin said motioning them to get behind something as Kikyo and Tsubaki walked by.

"Now Sericity said that once they disable Hotaru's microphone to start singing and walk on stage" Tsubaki recited pulling on a head set as well "hopefully Yuri wont do anything to rash" Kikyo sighed rolling her eyes then walked on stage with Tsubaki behind her.

with Inuyasha and Kagome

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with confusion when her mic stopped working then went white as Kikyo waltzed on stage singing HER lines.

with Sesshomaru and Kouga

"Dude! There sabotaging The Sassi Angelz" Kouga snarled "That's our job!" he added rushing into DJ Booth scaring Yuri who was messing with the sounds only to mess up and a loud screeching noise was heard and Kouga held his head growling out every sailor word invented.

"What do you thing your doing?" a security guard asked as Mr. Taishou waltzed up behind him a demanded an explanation from Yuri "It wasn't my idea!" Yuri snarled defending herself "Stop harassing my employ" a harsh and cold voice demanded as Sericity waltzed in her icy eyes froze on Sesshomaru "Well my son its nioce to see you" She smiled coyly.

Sesshomaru just stared at her with a glare "now, now my son don't look at your mother like that" she chimed smiling as the paparazzi wrote down everything "I do not consider you my mother" Sesshomaru relied amused at the look that passed through her eyes. Inu No Taishou laughed but tried to cover it as a cough.

"Sericity mind telling me why your people are not in there rooms as that was the agreement in which you could stay and perform" Mr. Taishou asked watching as her eyes flicked around to all the paparazzi who where taking note of everything that was being said. "Why dear, why not just let them go I'm sure they've suffered enough embarrassment as it is" Izayoi commented walking up with The Sassi Angelz in tow.

"Ya, Thanks to them a perfectly good concert was ruined thanks to there greediness" Sango replied dryly dieing with laughter seeing them cringe knowing they would be publicly humiliated. "All those people and it was a charity concert!" Rin added "all those poor children came to a concert that was ruined by your selfishness" She continued.

"This is low for a new group you will have a lot of work a head of you if you want to get your rating back up because of this" Kagome frowned "Plus the humiliation ouch that's got to hurt" Ayame added "Now girls I'm sure they now the path a head of them" Izayoi commented looking Sericity in the eye the whole time.

"I'm sure they do" Sericity smiled but glared the whole time at Izayoi "lets go girls" she stated pointing them towards the exit before fallowing after in a huff. "well this is bad" Kagome muttered making her way to the stage.

"We are so sorry for the show" Kagome sighed into her mic "Hotaru is right the twisted sisters where not part of the show to begin with they just showed up" Rin pointed out "We hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas" Ayame smiled "and we are sorry again that the concert was a bust" Sango frowned before they all bowed and walked off stage.

End of flash back

"The looks on there faces where priceless!" Rin laughed "Oh this will be priceless when school starts" Ayame agreed grinning "She's going to hate us for what where going to do" Kagome laughed "I say bring it on!" Sango yelled before falling off the couch laughing.

W/ Silver beats

"So are we still up for Project Fallen Angelz?" Inuyasha asked looking at them all "I'm still for it "Kouga grinned "I don't know Yasha, I mean we are all beginning trust each other" Miroku added "what do you think Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked "I do not really care" was his rely "ok, so its on find as much stuff about them then at the end of the summer tour they will fall" Inuyasha grinned at his plan.

"So I guess that means no falling for them, right" Miroku asked dreading the answer "Correct, no falling for them" Inuyasha glared at them. "So we still up for a surprise visit this Saturday?" Kouga asked "Hell ya" Inuyasha replied "this isn't going to end well" Miroku sighed "what was that?" Inuyasha yelled "I said isn't there a football game on" Miroku smiled "oh ya!" he cried turning the T.V on.

Twisted Sisters

"Don't ever pull something like that again!" A rough voice yelled "I had to pull tough strings to get you into this career!" He yelled again "I am sorry Onigumo" Kikyo replied "I'm your father why do you call me by my first name" He sighed "Because it always calms you down" she pointed out smiling "That's My little girl I know so well" He smiled hugging "I'm going to bed School tomorrow" Kikyo Sighed walking up the steps "Goodnight" Onigumo Called before going back to the news.

Once in her room she pulled out her cell and dialed a number "get the others" she commanded "we will bring the Sassi Angelz down and we will get revenge" She stated acidly into the phone. "I'm with you they had no right to rub it in" Tsubaki growled "there was something familiar about that Ayaka girl "Kagura muttered.

"I say we find out there real identities and go from there" Yuri commented everyone went quite "that's brilliant" Tsubaki laughed "I know I'm not just a pretty face" Yuri smiled only to hear Kagura and Tsubaki snort at her response.

&#&

Oh what a predicament Silver beats still want to tear the Sassi Angelz apart and now the Twisted sisters are wanting revenge for the humiliation they where put through aren't everyone just wanting the Sassi angelz to be torn to peices


	6. Slowly falling apart

I'M Back and I finishing this story b/c I have a sequel for it

I'M Back and I finishing this story b/c I have a sequel for it!! I know how can you have a sequel if the first story isn't even done I don't know but I know how this is going to end so I thought I should give you a heads up ok this is NOT the last chap oh hell no this is where everything will start to fall so enjoy!!

&(&#&

"3…2…1" Rin muttered as the bell rang and everyone sat in there seats "I wish you would stop doing that" Kagome muttered twisting a piece of paper "Kags your worrying again" Sango pointed out "Ya, come on its not like there going to be in the same homeroom as us" Ayame laughed just as the room door opened and the twisted sisters stepped in.

The paper was torn to shreds as Kagome turned and glared daggers at Ayame who laughed "well know that's ironic" She laughed nervously "No it was on purpose" Rin muttered sarcastically "Is there something you ladies would like to say to the class" Keade addressed them "yes there is" Kagome started "oh what is it then miss Kagome?" Keade asked.

"I didn't think Kikyo would be showing her face to the public this fast since the concert" Kagome smiled as the other angelz laughed "I mean ruining a charity concert then showing up at a public school is a bit…" Kagome trailed off "Why Baby sister jealous all of a sudden?" Kikyo asked smiling as many students gasped "of you? No" Kagome laughed "I mean you've been humiliated so there's no reason to be jealous" Rin added looking up.

"Well if it isn't the little flower demon" Yuri growled "I'm honored you remember me" Rin smiled "Why you little" "Enough Yuki" Kikyo silenced "Kagome, Rin Detention after school" Keade glared "What has gotten into you two? You both are my star students" Keade went on "Sorry Keade sama" They chorused.

"You four take a seat" Keade motioned then started her lesson, Kagome smiled as Kikyo passed only to be glared at. "psst, nice move" Rin whispered giggling lightly before turning and paying attention to the lesson at hand.

Bring, Bring, Bring

"Was that a cell phone!" Keade yelled turning to face the class her good eye scanning over them until it rested on Kagura who sat there talking on a cell phone. "Miss Wind, I know you are new but there will be no cell phones on in my class bring it to me, immediately" Keade stated holding her hand for the phone.

"What! But it was my manager" She argued "I don't care if it was your boss, no cell phone on in this class now bring it forward you may have it back after class" Keade motioned. Kagura stood and dropped the cell in her hand before mumbling in frustration back to her seat.

"Now it is almost the end of school and you all are seniors you should know the rules" Keade rolled into a lecture about collage and how it is hard to get excepted and then rambled on about careers. Everyone had dozed off in the middle of her lecture and was awakened as the bell for 2nd period rang.

"I thought this class would never end" Sango sighed "Kagome, Rin remember you have detention this afternoon" Keade called as they left "great" Rin muttered "I'll see you guys at lunch" Rin called before heading to her next class. "please let there be a god who will here this prier please don't let them be in my next class" Kagome muttered as she said her goodbyes and pulled Ayame to there next class.

lunch

"I think I like calculus now" Ayame grinned "ok, who are you and what have you done to the real Ayame" Sango growled pointing her spoon at her. "Chill, Yuki knows nothing in that class I don't even know how she got into it" Ayame laughed. "Lucky I was the number one student in History then Kagura came in and I wasn't even able to answer one question because of her" Rin muttered stabbing her chicken.

"Well that's a first your like a wiz in history you know everything" Kagome pointed out "well she does to" Rin sighed "oh, Rinny has become so competitive" Sango laughed "don't call me that" rin growled "easy rin jeez, what's wrong with you" Ayame asked "My little brother use to call me that" Rin whispered "oh, Rin I'm so sorry I didn't mean to a swear" Sango launched into an apology.

"Sango your forgiven, again" Rin smiled "are you sure?" Sango asked "yes now go to your class before your late" rin shooed her way and entered her class. Only to see the twisted sisters 'great just my luck' Rin thought before taking a seat as far away from them as possible. 'of course they would be together for this class" Rin sighed.

The teacher waltzed in slamming the door behind him "I want everyone to turn to page 117 and we will begin now" He yelled as everyone scrambled to get to the page and started singing the notes as he walked around watching everyone like a hawk.

"Stop, Stop, Stop" he yelled "Rin please show everyone how it is done" He commanded "yes, sir" Rin bowed "Why her we could do it for you?" Yuki smiled "No, you're the one's screwing it up" He barked "Rin please continue" he motioned and she sang the song perfectly "wonderful, wonderful" Mr. Jaminson clapped "I believe I should have Kagome, Ayame and Sango in here, you all would sound so lovely together" He praised. "Now from the top" he yelled as the class started up once again.

After School

"We'll meet you guys there" Kagome waved as Sango and Ayame waved from the car as the sped down the road towards the Noodle house. "Hey, Kags your going to love this, Mr. Jaminson got onto the twisted sisters because they weren't singing the song right and he had me demonstrate" Rin grinned as they walked into Mrs. Keade's room and sat down.

"No! your kidding" Kagome laughed as rin shook her head "oh, I wish I was there to see the look on her face" kagome laughed as Keade walked into the room with a stack of papers. "Rin I must say I never new you wrote songs for the Sassi Angelz" Keade brought up. They froze "Excuse me Keade sama?" Rin asked panicked slightly "Well you left your note book in class and some other students got into it" Keade began.

"Oh no, no, no , no" rin muttered "But I took it up before they started reading into it" Keade smiled "but I'm guessing you don't just write them" Keade smiled as Both Kagome and Rin froze "Please Mrs. Keade please don't tell anyone!" Kagome pleaded "Now why would I do such a thing like that there's obviously I good reason why it's a secret and I don't tell secrets" she smiled as both girls relaxed.

"Mr. Jaminson has noticed as well" she added "NANI!?" Kagome and Rin yelled "you four maybe in different classes with him but he's to good of a music teacher not to notice" Keade laughed "Its slowly coming apart" Rin sighed "No, we are just good plus you leave notes on my floor" Keade chimed in.

"So that how you know!" Rin smiled "Hai, that's how I know" Keade laughed "But what about Mr. Jaminson?" Kagome asked "He's a demon who knows melodies, he probably heard one of your songs on the radio and then heard you sing in his class" Keade summarized. "You have a good point" Kagome nodded.

"I hope he doesn't put us together to perform" Kagome sighed laying her head against the desk "he's not that foolish" Keade shook her head "I sure hope your right" Rin whispered "well you girls should be on your way" Keade smiled "see you tomorrow" Rin called as she and kagome left. "They sure are something" Keade muttered before finishing her work.

Noodle house

"How could you get a detention!" Mrs. Higurashi looked sternly at the two girls "We are truly sorry mom" kagome bowed her head "But it was worth it" Rin chimed in smiling "how so?" Mr. Higurashi glared sternly at his niece "Kikyo got so pissed" Kagome and Rin grinned as Sango walked past spilling the secret "Kikyo!?" Mrs. Higurashi gasped.

"Hai, The twisted sisters are now attending our school probably Onigumo wishes because he wants to see us jealous at what has become of his beloved Kikyo" Kagome stated crossing her arms. "If only he new" Rin laughed as she went to take orders. "The bells on the door signaled someone entered.

"Kikyo?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she rushed to meet the next costumers only to see her daughter and ex-husband standing there. "Hello mother" Kikyo bowed "Kari, so nice to see you again" Onigumo smiled. "I wish I could say the same for you" Kari stated dryly "Now, now no need to be rude" Onigumo chimed.

"Hey mom where is the…"Kagome trailed off when she saw who was standing at the counter "oh, come on I've seen enough of you for one day" kagome sighed looking at Kikyo "well if it isn't little kagome" Onigumo smiled "how's it going?" he asked "well before you showed up" kagome stated smiling. "Do you teach rudeness in your family" he growled "oh, no only to those we don't like" Kari smiled.

"kagome your costumers are waiting, oh come on I just had to put up with you an hour ago now what are you doing here" Rin growled crossing her arms "thanks rin I'll go now" kagome smiled taking her leave. "Well who are you?" Onigumo asked not liking how she glared at his precious angel. "This is Rin my husbands Niece she's living with us" Kari replied.

"I see why her family dropped her on you, your all rude" Onigumo snarled "My family died in a car wreck, sir" Rin growled before turning and stomping back to the break room. "What do you want Onigumo, I have people waiting" Kari sighed "just thought I'd drop by and show you how one of your daughters made it into the spot light" he smirked.

"Is that all?" Kari laughed "Kagome and her friends made it into the spot light long ago" Kari laughed "what?" Onigumo snarled "yes they have always been stars" Kari went on "oh, in your world" he smirked relieved a little "no, in everyone's" and with that she turned and went back to work. "now I now why I divorced her" he muttered as he left.

"Jeez mom you scared me" kagome sighed later that night "how?" Kari asked looking up "I thought you where going to tell dad who we really where" kagome laughed "oh, I know I freaked my self out when I said that" she laughed "ya we really don't need anyone else knowing just yet" rin stated tiredly "oh, what do you mean?" Kari looked from her daughter to her niece with a confused look.

"Our homeroom and music teacher already figured it out" kagome told "and its probably a matter of time before everyone else start realizing it to" rin added. "oh dear" Kari sighed "well you know the more popular you get the more people will start searching for clues as to who you really are" she pointed out "we know" kagome sighed "we where just hoping it wouldn't be this soon" Rin sighed.

INUYASHA HOUSE

"You mean there going to shards academy right down the road?" Miroku laughed "that's what I said apparently her sister goes there" Inuyasha laughed "what are you boys talking about now?" Izayoi sighed "oh the lead singer of twisted sister is going to shards academy" Miroku answered "oh that Kagura girl?" Izayoi replied "No, Kikyo Miasma" Inuyasha corrected.

"WHAT!?" Izayoi looked up startled "Ya apparently her sister goes there" Inuyasha continued "oh, no" Izayoi muttered "mom everything ok?" Inuyasha asked "Kikyo is the daughter of a close friend of mine she has a twin sister named Kagome Higurashi and a younger brother Sota" Izayoi answered worriedly "Wait Higurashi as in the noodle house near the mall?" Miroku asked "Hai" she replied.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha called after his mother "to call Kari" the answered rushing out of the room. "your mom knows one of the angelz parents which means she knows all the angelz" Miroku whispered "My father knows them well as well too, man this is just to good!" Inuyasha laughed "so kagome, eh" Inuyasha smiled as he and Miroku rushed down the hall to inform Sesshomaru and Kouga.

"Your kidding" Sesshomaru stared at them blankly "No, mom knows them and we already have one name!" Inuyasha laughed "I'm amazed your sticking to this Sesshomaru sighed "oh what's wrong Sessh, backing out now" Inuyasha smirked "This Sesshomaru is not backing out" he glared "then stop whining" Inuyasha complained.

"Wow that coming from your mouth is just, there's no words to describe it" Kouga laughed "oh, shut up" Inuyasha glared but there was I light pink on his cheeks. "Is that a blush I see" Sesshomaru smirked "I shut up Sesshomaru" Inuyasha yelled marching out of the room "Hnn, pathetic" Sesshomaru muttered "I heard that Sesshomaru" Inuyasha yelled from down the hall "that's the point half breed" Sesshomaru yelled back and received no answer he just smirked and strolled out of the room.

"Sesshomaru, was that necessary?" Izayoi asked peeking out from the kitchen door "no, but it was amusing" he replied as he headed to his room "How I put up with it I do not know" She told the person on the other line. "I see" she nodded "so they are keeping it secret" she murmured "oh! I think the boys are trying to sniff them out" Izayoi sighed "I think its about time they put the masks away it is there last year of school" Izayoi nodded "I see you agree" she nodded once more "this will not end well if Inuyasha has been thinking about giving that away" Izayoi sighed once more.

Kagome house

"Yes, and now they have Kikyo to worry about I don't think there little masks will last much longer either but I have a feeling this wont end like planned" Kari sighed listening to her friend.

Up in another part of the house we find two angelz playing against each other in Wii tennis "oh, nice move!" Rin panted hitting the ball back over the net "score!" she yelled "I beat you 3 times in a row" rin yelled laughing "where do you get all the energy" kagome laughed falling on to the couch.

"Beats me" Rin sighed "something's going to happen I can feel it" Rin sighed "oh please don't tell me more people are going to find out I just want to make it to the last day of school with no pictures and autographs" kagome moaned in annoyance "to be honest I think its going to go deep into all our dark secrets" rin murmured sadly "Rin, no one will find out your secret is safe" Kagome smiled hugging her cousin

"Think about it Ayame could get hurt not just me" Rin sighed they all had dark secrets, secrets that if gotten out could ruin them all." you worry to much, it's just stress since we have major tests coming up" Kagome tried to convince both of them. "Lets go to bed" Rin sighed getting up "Night" they hugged before disappearing into there rooms.

!#&#!#&

Ok I should warn you the next couple chapters will get a bit dark not much but there will be Strong language just thought I'd let ya know. So what secrets could possibly be so bad it could ruin there careers, I know and its not pretty what they went through before there stardom came to them.

Lol the title is 'It's a secret' but I bet most of you just thought there stardom was as secret not that they have secrets that are dark hmmm this is going to be strange twist.

Comment please!!

Luv

Blu Wulf


	7. Bets and Dates

Ok I'm Back I think I'm going to fix the first chapters a bit, I would like to thank

Ok I'm Back I think I'm going to fix the first chapters a bit, I would like to thank

iNuQTpIe and iheartanime43 for the reviews

!#

"One more week of school!" Rin cheered as she danced around the studio room. Nothing has happened Kikyo and her group stayed away, Inuyasha was still an ass and her career just kept sky rocketing with their newest song 'No air' that kagome and Inuyasha sang.

"Calm down Ayaka, Jeez your one hyperactive flower" Koga muttered walking in to see the flower demon spinning in circles. "How can I when I won't have to worry about waking up in the morning!" Rin sighed falling onto the couch next to Sesshomaru who just glared. "Oh lighten up fluffy" Rin grinned at her nickname for Sesshomaru who only glared more. "Now Ayaka there's no need to darken the mood" Kagome joked coming from the recording booth with Inuyasha behind her.

"Awww, you take all the fun away" Rin pouted but flipped on the T.V to see what was on. "and Sparks must be flying with The lead singer from Silver beats Inuyasha and The Sassi angelz Hotaru as seen in a recent picture of them a little to close for the shooting of there music video" the announcer spoke as there newest hit no air played.

"I knew this would happen" Kagome sighed "Hey what's that suppose to mean! Many girls would die to be in your place" Inuyasha smirked "But I know the real you, you're a pig, loud and arrogant" Kagome Smiled as Inuyasha huffed and turned away. "Now children be nice to one another" Sango laughed as both Inuyasha and kagome glared at one another.

"I think it's cute, Maybe you to should date!" Ayame announced clapping her hands "What!" "hell no!" came there replies "hey it was just a thought" Ayame muttered. "A stupid one I don't like him! He's player!" Kagome yelled "Someone sounds like there in Daniel" Sango whispered to Rin who laughed.

"Why Kagome, Inuyasha has never played anyone!" Miroku added "He's only dated once and that was a big mistake" Sesshomaru added thinking back to that day. "Ok so maybe I've had a few flings here and there" Inuyasha muttered "Oh wow a few?" Kagome looked at him with an eyebrow raised "Fine a lot, happy" Inuyasha yelled "Very!" rin giggled.

"What about you Sesshomaru?" rin asked turning to him "One night stands" Inuyasha replied "wow, your worse then Inuyasha and here I thought you where the responsible one" Rin sighed sadly. She had a small crush on him since day one and now finding he only sleeps with his supposed dates for one night just darkened her mood slightly.

"Woman are nothing but pesky money hungry attention wanting whores once they get what they want there gone" Sesshomaru spoke changing the channel "not all woman are like that!" Rin muttered. Sesshomaru just glanced at her then back to the T.V. "your so lucky" Ayame commented out of no where. "Wow that was random" Sango laughed "No, you guys don't have to go to school!" Ayame glared at them.

"hey! not a fault" Koga replied "Oh, lets make a bet" Inuyasha stated while relaxing on the love seat. "Ok what?" Kagome challenged "we already know you guys aren't in a private school, your second job as in your supposed real job is at a noodle house" Inuyasha smiled hearing the gasps. "how did" Kagome pointed but couldn't finish she was trying to piece together what just happened.

And you live near here so there's only like 4 public schools cant be that hard" Sesshomaru added. " You wont find us" Rin stated looking at her nails with a nice try on her face. "oh don't be so sure my little flower" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear while taking in a deep breath. Rin blushed, could you blame her he never got this close to her.

"I think its time to go" Sango yelled standing up "ya its late and we do have school" Ayame smiled waving before dashing out the door. "you wont find us Inuyasha" Kagome shook her head "oh, but my dear we already have" Inuyasha smiled "Nah, not really just what school you go to" Miroku interrupted.

"Miroku you dolt!" Inuyasha cried smacking him over the head. Kagome sighed with relief as rin gave her a look 'lets go' and they quietly left the room listening to Inuyasha rant and rave about messing it up. Little did they now it was all an act. "why my friend we should be actor's!" Miroku laughed "I agree that was good" koga nodded before leaving as well.

!#&

"Stupid ass alarm clock" Rin yelled the next morning as she woke up late rushing to Kagomes room "Kagome get up we are late! Very late!" Rin yelled dashing back to her room thanking god she showered the night before "oh Shit" Kagome cursed falling out of her bed at the sudden intrusion. "Rin it's…OH SHIZNETS WE HAVE 10 MINUTES!" Kagome yelled Rushing to her closet and throwing things on then rushed to the bathroom seeing that rin was in there brushing her hair and the tossed it into a pony tail.

"Ok we take my car!" Kagome yelled throwing her backpack into her car looking at rin who was already seated soon they where down the street before anyone new what happened. "I cant believe I slept in" Rin sighed As they rushed down the empty halls to there homeroom opening the door just in time to here the bell ring. "Ah, Kagome, Rin so nice of you to join us" Keade smiled "Keade same, we are sorry" rin sighed "just take a seat we are expecting new students today" The teacher replied.

"There is only a week left of school?" Kagome looked up shocked "well these aren't your normal students" Keade replied. "Well they must be something if they can convince the principle to let them in" a student called "I agree your principle was very, how would you put it rude even accepting us!" Yuri added as she filed her nails.

Kagome looked at her friends "This cant be good" Rin whispered "they cant they cant they cant" Ayame chanted. They turned back to the front all hoping but all knowing it was no use it had to be them.

"Well of course you guys looked like sluts when I saw you" Rin whispered to sango trying to lighten the mood. "What was that you little flower" Yuri yelled "I said I wonder why" Rin yelled back "That is enough ladies" Keade interrupted before another fight broke out between them. "Sorry" rin sighed turning to face Sango "so what's up?" Rin smiled. Before anyone could reply there was a knock and the door opened.

"Ah, Keade-san I have some new students for you." An older man stated "They must be important for your self to come and announce them" Keade stated standing back up "please send them in" Keade bowed "alright boy please come in and meet your class mates" the principle announced pushing the door back. Gasps and Squeals could be heard except for four girls in the back.

"No!, why us why?" Kagome cried into her arms when she caught sight of the people she absolutely couldn't stand. There in the door way stood The Silver Beats. They stood there smirking like one of there posters there perfectly tanned skin there perfect body not a hair out of place "Is this hell?" Sango Whispered to Ayame "I can't believe they did it…How did they now we went hear? They don't even now our identities?!" Rin whispered fiercely to Kagome.

"Hi I'm Inuyasha" He gave a sexy grin and half the female population fainted "these are my best friends" he pointed to each of them giving a short biography "This cold looking guy is my half brother, Sesshomaru of course I'm sure you all now him from our group Silver Beats." Inuyasha stated as he and Sesshomaru hi-five one another.

He then through his arm around a midnight blue eyed guy who gave off a charming smile only to have the female's giggling "This here is my buddy since" He looked thoughtful "well I guess since kindergarten, his name Miroku another important member of Silver Beats" he added moving to the last man standing in the door way.

"this is Koga" Inuyasha grinned as koga and him hi-five "known him since second and another important member of Silver Beats" he grinned moving back to his spot "Now I will be honest we took a bet with the Sassi Angelz".

He wasn't able to finish because the class broke out into whispers and giggle when the angelz where mentioned. "Well I see they have a few fans but as I was saying we made a bet since they go to a public school so should we so we took them up on there offer" Inuyasha finished.

"They go to a public school?" a boy asked "is it near here?" another asked "well we thought they went here but then again they might be in disguise" Miroku put in looking around only to spot Sango. "Does anyone have a question?" Koga asked several hands went up "ok you, in front here" koga picked.

"If the Angelz really do go here does that mean there in this class?" A boy asked "to be honest I don't know it's possible" Koga answered looking over the class. "Well please sit down" Keade answered "The bell will ring shortly" She added "you all my talk for the remainder of the period" she announced.

"Ok now would be a really good time to scream" Sango grumbled into her hand "why hello there beautiful" Miroku smiled as Sango shot up looking at him "uh, hi" Sango faked meekly "I'm Miroku and I must say you are more beautiful then some of the stars I've seen" He announced. Sango blushed as everyone stared at her.

"why Miroku darling, why not sit and talk to us?" Yuri winked waving him over "Because anywhere is better then being near you" he smiled as Yuri turned red as some of the students laughed. "So Ayame, how's your grandfather?" Rin asked looking from the book she was reading. "oh you know Ayame I want you working harder on your studies and you know the rest" Ayame smiled while popping a piece of gum into her mouth.

"So why where you guys late" Sango asked trying to ignore the fact that one of her co workers was staring at her with the rest of the Silver beats group. "I forgot to set the alarm" Rin muttered as Ayame and Sango busted out laughing. "Hey kagome was the one that fell out of her bed!" Rin pointed out trying to save what was left of her dignity.

Inuyasha choked on his water as he heard that name turning he took in the four girls. As he looked them over he didn't notice Kikyo watching him carefully watching as his eyes widened with realization. Kikyo looked shocked looking from Inuyasha smug expression to kagome who looked like she was trying to ignore them, oh this was good she smiled "jackpot" she whispered.

"It was because you burst into my room screaming as if the world ended" Kagome sputtered as Ayame and Sango laughed even harder. "what's with all the laughter" A voice came from behind her she froze "oh you know just girl talk" Rin smiled up at Inuyasha "Seems like you have a pretty funny discussion" Koga added.

"what you have never woken up late and fallen out of bed?" Ayame asked "no" Koga answered "and here we thought celebrities had all the fun" Ayame shook her head "maybe we do just not in the spot light" He winked Ayame blushed lightly "way to much info" Ayame muttered covering her face.

"you know I work with a flower demon" Sesshomaru whispered in Rins ear "I'm sure you'll get along" Rin smiled Sesshomaru smirked "oh we don't she's to loud and bouncy and can be a real bitch" Sesshomaru replied sitting next to her watching as her eyes narrowed then widened as he put his arm around her.

"Ok what's going on?" Kagome asked looking from sango to Inuyasha "oh, nothing Hotaru" Inuyasha whispered in her ear "I'm sorry but I'm Kagome" Kagome smiled politely "oh I know you work at Higurashi noodle's" he shrugged "so you already new who I was" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha smirked.

"I vowed to figure who you were when we had to perform together" he whispered back "how long?" Kagome looked away "since we walked into your mothers noodle house months ago" he replied "well as much as I loved to chat with you its time to go" Kagome smiled getting up as the bell rang.

"pleasures all mine so I'll pick you up around seven" Inuyasha grinned as kagome stumbled over her feet "uh, ya seven" kagome replied as some of the students started whispering. "Your going on a date!" Rin whispered "I didn't know he said that probably to get the attention away from people wondering" Kagome whispered back before darting down the hall.

"Don't worry Ayaka I'll take you out" Sesshomaru smirked "but, I never, I mean we just," Rin stumbled over her words "Seven be ready" he replied before leaving. Rin stood there staring at his retreating figure. This was all going way to fast they new, no they've known, there out to ruin them the bad feeling came out full force 'shit' rin cursed before dashing to her next class.

!&

"So you both get to go on dates and sango and I have to go face our fears" Ayame grumbled as she watched kagome and rin try on out fits "how does this look?" Kagome asked "girl, this is probably a set up" Sango sighed "ya but if its not I don't even no if its formal or casual!" kagome shrieked "Hun, its no big deal besides it's not like you like the guy, I mean look at you two at work!" Ayame through her hands up.

"Oh she likes him" Rin announced walking in with a yellow sundress with white flowers on the bottom, she had on a pair of white sandals and her hair was pulled into a bun. "Rin you look lovely" Ayame gushed "you can pull off anything" kagome cried digging through her closet pulling out a light blue knee length skirt "that's cute and you could wear this with it!" Rin rushed over pulling out a white tank top and sweater "Then with these sandals it pulls it together then you can where your hair down" Rin stated handing her the items "now change" Rin pushed her into her bathroom.

"I forgot you wanted to be a fashion designer" Sango pointed out "Well I'm happy just to be with you guys!" Rin smiled turning as the bathroom door opened seeing kagome step out "how do I look?" Kagome asked twirling "beautiful" Ayame sighed. "Thanks again rin!" Kagome hugged her. "ok time to get downstairs" Sango muttered as the door bell rang.

"Go answer" kagome whispered pushing Ayame out of her bedroom "ok fine, COMING" Ayame yelled as she rushed down to open the door "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru come in there'll be down in.. I'd say NOW" she yelled. "Of course she would do that" rin muttered rushing down with kagome behind her.

--!#A

well? How was it? I know it was really fast paced and I'll have to work on getting more emotions into it seriously though how do you get Sesshomaru to feel anything with out him being ooc!!


	8. It's monday Night

Wellz I'm pulling things together slowly, sorry if the story slows down thank you everyone who reviewed

Wellz I'm pulling things together slowly, sorry if the story slows down, thank you everyone who reviewed!!

!#

"No" Rin announced blandly "Why not?" Inuyasha asked "It just Screams 'take a picture of me' and as much as I love to give autographs I really don't want to" Kagome stated "your not even in your stage costume!" Inuyasha sighed throwing his hands in the air "If it makes you feel better we'll have them close it" Sesshomaru spoke gaining everyone's attention.

"No!" Kagome and Rin yelled "Well your not getting out of this date it's either you go with a crowd or we ask the Fair owner to close and allow us only" Inuyasha replied smugly "And if we refuse?" Rin asked already knowing the answer "Well let it slide who you really are" Sesshomaru replied with a shrug.

"Well lets get this over with" Kagome moaned stepping out of the car with Rin behind her. "Are ya'll going like that?" Rin asked pointing to them, They hadn't bothered on putting on a disguise. "Yup" Inuyasha answered happily as both Rin and Kagome groaned in annoyance.

"Well lets go" Kagome sighed grabbing Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to the entrance. "After you" Sesshomaru bowed slightly extending his arm behind Rin's back pushing her forwards slightly s she began to walk. "Where to first?" Rin asked looking up at Sesshomaru "where ever you like" was his reply before she spotted mini games and dragged him over to the booth's.

--

"Crap, We lost Rin and Sesshomaru" Kagome stopped to look for her cousin but she was no where. "Don't worry she's with Sessh" Inuyasha reminded "True" Kagome sighed looking over Inuyasha who was looking at the map of the park she giggled as he started turning the map around.

"Having trouble?" Kagome asked coming up behind him. "n-no" He stuttered turning a slight pink. "liar, here let me see" Kagome giggled while taking the map from him "ok so where too?" Kagome asked looking at the map "well where you want to go?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "Erm, I'm not sure how bout the roller coaster?" kagome looked over at him he was smirking. Kagome lifted her eyebrows "what?" she asked getting a funky feeling.

"I never took you as the fast type" His smirk grew "This had better not be going into a Miroku conversation" Kagome growled blushing slightly. "No, I just don't take you as a roller coaster person" Inuyasha laughed. "Well for your info I happen to love roller coasters" kagome grinned.

"Well then lets go!" Inuyasha yelled dragging her to off. They stood in line for a couple minutes when it reached there turn they where ready that was until the teenage girl recognized Inuyasha. "OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Um, thanks" Inuyasha replied stepping back slightly "Can we go now?" Kagome asked peering around Inuyasha. "Only if I get an autograph!!" the girl grinned like crazy.

Only to have Inuyasha start to protest "Inu, just give her an autograph" Kagome sighed as the girl squealed as Inuyasha wrote his name on a scrap of paper many people started whispering as the cart came rolling in. "Ok thank you" The girl smiled "I can give this to my sister, she only 10 and she loves your music, she's also in the hospital" the girl bowed deeply.

"Your welcome I'm sure Yasha here is feeling proud" Kagome replied as Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her on to the coaster. Kagome sighed as people started fighting to get a picture of him. "You've made her day" kagome whispered once they where buckled and ready to depart.

"Hmph" Was her only reply "Hey we win some we lose some" Kagome laughed as they started up the hill. "um, excuse me but are you guys together?" A young girl asked behind them. "No" Kagome answered quickly "it was a bet!" she added but instantly regretted it. She didn't need people knowing who she was.

With her luck Inuyasha already told the media about there little deal and she didn't need people running to them telling them about a girl who they saw with the lead singer or it would raise havoc. "get ready" Inuyasha smirked as the came over the top and they plummeted. You could hear a screech and laughter.

A0a0a0a0a0a0

"Wow that was so awesome!" Rin grinned as she licked her ice cream. They had seen a 4D movie then had driven bumper cars and Sesshomaru had even played a couple booth games with her, they finally settled down for a little ice cream. "This has been the best day ever!" Rin sighed.

"Haven't you ever been on a date before" Sesshomaru asked looking over at her only to see her blush slightly "no" she whispered. He raised an eyebrow "ever dated before?" He asked "nope" came her reply. "I grew up fast ok, I had no time for seeing people and, my life was all scrambled up ok" Rin huffed tossing random sentences every where.

"What, stardom hit you that fast" Sesshomaru taunted "You just think that ok" Rin looked up at him plastering a fake smile on her face he shrugged. Everything was beginning to light up they watched the colorful lights circle and blink listening to the parents get on to there children for running off to far or other such things.

"You wanna catch a ride on the Farris wheel?" Rin asked turning to face him "I've always wanted to ride one!" Rin smiled he nodded standing up with Rin not far behind as the walked towards the large wheel. "Rin!" A voice called behind her she turned and spotted Kagome. "Kags!" Rin smiled as her cousin came and hugged her "where are you guys headed?" Kagome asked as they continued to walk. "To the Farris wheel wanna join?" Rin asked looking over Inuyasha and her. "Sounds fun!" Kagome laughed as they got into the line.

"Ladies first" Sesshomaru muttered opening the door for Rin and Kagome "thanks Sesshomaru" Rin smiled getting in with him right behind her Inuyasha joined soon after. "what took ya so long Yasha" Kagome asked "The media" Was his reply as the wheel started up.

"They've been fallowing Sesshomaru and I around since we got here" Rin sighed "They think we haven't noticed" Rin laughed "well it hasn't been to bad I don't think they know how to approach us" Kagome joined in with a soft giggle. "Thanks for the Date guys it's been wonderful" Rin turned to them giving them her best smile ever.

"It's not over yet" Inuyasha grinned "eh, what do you mean?" Kagome asked only to turn and face him. "Why don't you guys come sit on this side" Inuyasha smirked patting the room next to him. Rin looked at Kagome and shrugged moving to sit next to Sesshomaru only to have the wheel jerk and fell into him instead.

"I'm so sorry" Rin blushed regaining her balance and sitting next to him. Kagome laughed from her spot next to Inuyasha. "Oh, shut it" Rin mumbled "3,2,1" Inuyasha muttered as the reached the top only to stop. "You planned this" Kagome whispered only to gasp as fireworks where being fired.

"Oh my god!" Rin squealed quietly hugging Sesshomaru's arm. He glanced at her and let a ghost of a smile appear then it was gone. They soon started to descend "that was amazing!" Kagome laughed as they got off only to be bombarded by flashes "ok, this I could have lived with out!" She cried.

ABC&CFEDFFTFG#

No sooner Had Rin and Kagome left did Sango's cell phone start ringing. It was none other than Miroku asking if Ayame and her would like to catch a movie with Koga and him, of course he promised to keep his hands to himself. So they agreed, why should Rin and Kagome have all the fun was there reasoning.

So here they where sitting between Koga and Miroku watching 'The Love Guru' even though they talked through it rather than watching it just didn't catch there attention. "So what do you guy's think the other party is doing?" Sango asked tossing popcorn into her mouth. "Killing each other" Koga shrugged throwing popcorn on a couple who was making out below them.

"Well, it's only Monday so they should be coming back in about an hour so what do you guy's want to do till then?" Miroku asked as the credits started rolling. Ayame's stomach decided to make its presence known. "Ok so we eat them" Sango laughed standing up "but where?" Miroku asked "The noodle house!" Ayame and Sango chorused laughing as they headed to Miroku's Mercedes.

"Ok, here's your table I'll be right back to take your order" Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "So, are you going to take off your shades and hat?" Ayame asked "it is past seven o'clock the sun's setting and we are in the back" Sango added "well you never know the paparazzi seem to be every where" Koga commented taking his glasses off.

"Well, I don't think they would be in a place like this" Sango muttered "ok, I'm back so the regular dears" Mrs. Higurashi asked looking at Sango and Ayame. "Yes please" Ayame answered "and what would you boys like?" Mrs. Higurashi asked "Chicken and Beef ramen please" Was Miroku's reply handing her there menu's.

"Ok so lets see what's on" Ayame muttered getting up to switch the channel on the T.V. "and next the Lead singers of the group Silver Beats has been spotted with a teenager, a fan or a romance? Sesshomaru has also been spotted with a young teen" The Lady smiled as you could see Rin and Sesshomaru talking while eating Ice cream and on another mini screen Inuyasha and Kagome getting off a roller coaster.

"They met up at the Farris wheel and Inuyasha had the vender stop there wheel at the top as a fireworks show went off soon after getting off they would not answer any question just moved to the exit" The Hostess smiled "So what about those Sassi Angelz many people thought they would hook up with the silver beats, but apparently not." The lady continued.

"Well atleast we know there still alive" Ayame announced after a brief silence. "That would have been so funny if they only new" Sango laughed nervously. An awkward silence fell over them. The food was served and they ate. A young girl walked by on her way to the restroom and stared at the oblivious people in the booth before scurrying back to her friends.

"Well that was a nice dinner" Miroku stretched leaning back in his chair "Agreed" Ayame smiled. "just in it seems like the other members have been spotted at a small noodle house" The lady on stars announced. Sango choked on her tea as that comment went through the whole restaurant that was currently packed.

"Aw, shit" Koga muttered as the restaurant went quite then out of no where a flash went off. Ayame shrieked as her eye's where blinded by the flashes after the first. "Hey there will be no bothering our costumers!" A loud and powerful voice yelled. A bear demon named Kane, a close friend of the family came and stood in front of there table.

"You may ask questions after they have eaten, get out all of you!" Mrs. Higurashi shooed the protesting paparazzi out of her restaurant. "you can go out the back door I'll send Kayla to get your car and pull it around back" Mrs. Higurashi smiled as Miroku handed him his car key's "It's the Silver and black Mercedes" Miroku added and she turned in left. "ok fallow us" Sango motioned as they got up quietly they went through the kitchen and out the back door where the car was sitting "thanks Kay!" Ayame smiled hugging her "you owe me those paparazzo people wouldn't leave me alone!" Kayla laughed before heading back in.

"Ok, its only Monday!" Sango yelled in frustration. "Well this going to be a nice way to end high school" Ayame commented "oh yes, it will be so much better if this week would go by fast!" Sango sighed "Cant wait to walk across stage!" Ayame sighed dreamily. "Well here ya go see you at school" Miroku announced pulling up to there drive way. "Bye" Sango called as Ayame waved and shut the door.

"We are home" Sango called "so your staying the night?" Rin called from the kitchen "I guess" Sango called "I'll call my grandfather and let him now" Ayame skipped off "well I'm going to bed" Rin muttered rushing up to her room. "Night then everyone" Sango called heading to the guest room "I'll be up in a minute!" Ayame yelled from the living room.

!#

Well how was it? I hope it was good tried to get it out as fast as possible it Review if you want


	9. Confessions and goodbyes

OK again I'm at writers block but the only way to get through it is to think of things to write so that is what I will be doin

OK again I'm at writers block but the only way to get through it is to think of things to write so that is what I will be doing pulling things from deep in my mind to put up.

123456789

Rin Sighed for that hundredth time it was Wednesday and the group was fighting and it was partially because of her. She had let Sesshomaru get to her, No not a fight something more and it was stupid she was beating her self up over this. Remembering the comment when Inuyasha had told them about Sesshomaru.

**Flashback**

_"I think it's cute, Maybe you to should date!" Ayame announced clapping her hands "What!" "hell no!" came there replies "hey it was just a thought" Ayame muttered. "A stupid one I don't like him! He's player!" Kagome yelled "Someone sounds like there in Daniel" Sango whispered to Rin who laughed._

_"Why Kagome, Inuyasha has never played anyone!" Miroku added "He's only dated once and that was a big mistake" Sesshomaru added thinking back to that day. "Ok so maybe I've had a few flings here and there" Inuyasha muttered "Oh wow a few?" Kagome looked at him with an eyebrow raised "Fine a lot, happy" Inuyasha yelled "Very!" rin giggled._

_"What about you Sesshomaru?" rin asked turning to him "One night stands" Inuyasha replied "wow, your worse then Inuyasha and here I thought you where the responsible one" Rin sighed sadly. She had a small crush on him since day one and now finding he only sleeps with his supposed dates for one night just darkened her mood slightly._

**End of Flashback**

Yes she slept with Sesshomaru, Bad move she new, Kagome was livid, Her uncle was disappointed but said what's done is done, Ayame comforted her and Sango told her to let everything sink in. That was Tuesday night and it's Wednesday afternoon but she could remember it like it just happened.

**Flashback**

She couldn't keep it a secret much longer it was ripping her up. So she did the smart thing. Everyone was gathered around eating supper, everyone had stayed late recording again at the studio. "This is great mom!" Kagome smiled biting into her spaghetti noodles.

"Thank you dear, Rin is something wrong you've been awful quite?" Mrs. Higurashi asked "Um, I don't know how your going to take this" Rin whispered everyone went silent, "Rin what's wrong?" Ayame asked looking at her friend seeing the term oil in her eyes.

"I slept with Sesshomaru" Rin blurted watching as Kagome's fork fell from her hands, Sango choked on her tea and Ayame stared at her in shock. "What!" Mr. Higurashi yelled Glaring at her. "I'm Sorry" Rin cried she couldn't hold it in. "How could you, Inuyasha even warned you!" Kagome stood up yelling at her. "Kagome!" Ayame yelled "Like your one to talk, I caught you and Inuyasha making out and you sure didn't mind where his hands went!" Rin yelled back standing up as well.

"Well atleast I kept my hormones in check!" Kagome yelled as she saw Rin wince she hit a nail. "What the hell is your problem?" Rin yelled "my problem is my step cousin fucked our rivals!" Kagome screamed in frustration. "Your all over Inuyasha!" Rin exploded "No, I don't sleep with him!" Kagome was getting fired up.

"It was once and I atleast told you!" Rin yelled before rushing to her room, slamming the door. Everything was quite "that was harsh kagome" Ayame muttered "How was that harsh, she could ruin us now!" Kagome growled "What is with you, She told us hoping she could have support instead you blow up and made her feel worse!" Ayame yelled throwing her arms in the air.

"Ya and if Kikyo finds out well there goes our label!" Kagome yelled back "This isn't about the fucking label, Rin confessed because it was tearing her apart ands she was hoping that we would understand" Ayame grew furious "What's your take on this sango?" Ayame asked looking at her.

"Rin confessed, Kagome blew up and we are falling apart" Sango concluded "I personally think Kagome is crushing on Sesshomaru the way she blew up on Rin" Sango added glancing at Kagome shocked face before she to ran to her room slamming the door.

"No" Ayame breathed "yes, she confessed that she liked him a couple weeks ago" Sango nodded. "What about Inuyasha?" Ayame grew mad again. "How can she use him like that!" Ayame growled pissed off even more. "That Two faced bitch!" Ayame exploded. "She like's him to" Sango nodded as Ayame ranted.

"The fuck, she cant have both!"" Ayame sighed in frustration. "I personally think she likes Inuyasha more now that Rin has slept with Sesshomaru" Sango muttered. "How could she yell at rin like that!" Ayame through her hands up. "Jealousy my dear" Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"What?" Sango asked "If Kikyo ever found out about this she can use it to destroy you all, label, career you name it your gone" Mrs. Higurashi sighed "I talked to Izayoi she's furious at both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru" She added. "She told Taishou, he says he wont kick you" Mrs. Higurashi smiled "but from the look of this you guys might break off" Mrs. Higurashi frowned.

"I'm So Sorry" Rin whispered coming from around the corner of the wall. "Rin!" Ayame looked up shock crossing her face "no, no, it's fine I promise" Ayame ran up Hugging her "I'll check on Kagome" Sango nodded leaving the two. "Ayame, It's falling apart everything we worked so hard to achieve" Rin cried "and its all my fault" She choked.

"oh, Rin" Ayame whispered as the young flower demon cried even harder into her shoulder.

**End of Flashback**

Rin sighed sinking lower into her chair it was fourth period and the bell was about to ring.

**Thursday**

No one had said a word Ayame and Rin talked with one another and Sango and Kagome talked with each other Ayame and Sango would meet up to discuss the problem at hand." Sango, Tomorrow we have to an interview with Silver Beats and Twisted Sisters!" Ayame cried into to phone "Don't Worry everything is going to be fine" Sango promised "nobody knows and everyone is way to busy getting things ready for the walk across stage on Saturday!" Sango added.

"I don't know, Kikyo seems awfully smug" Ayame murmured in unease "Aya everything is going to be fine" Sango sighed on her phone fighting the unease that was going through her. "alright got to go rin here" Ayame whispered "ya I'm headed to Kagome's" Sango answer before hanging up sighing.

**Friday**

"Can you two please say something" Ayame sighed in frustration. Rin had been staying with Ayame since the confession while Sango stayed with Kagome. "Look everything's going to be alright" Sango sighed. The limo pulled up at the door and the valet boy came and opened the door. The girls smiled and waved as soon as they where in the safely of the building did they pull away from each other.

"you're here!" A man rushed over to them "They have already started get a move on" The man pushed them to the stage "Well look who decided to show up!" Kikyo smiled "my dear sister and her friends" She added as the crowd gasped the reporters where having a field day.

"Kagome, Rin how are you" Kikyo smiled, Kagome looked at silver beats they where just as shocked. Then behind her back where only Ayame, Sango and Rin could see she did a signal, one they hoped to never use. It was over, to much was at stake it was now or never.

"This is your fault" Kagome turned facing Rin who looked ready to faint but held it together 'might as well go out with a bang' Rin thought 'I just wish not like this' she added as an after thought. "If you hadn't slept with Sesshomaru, this would have never happened!" Kagome yelled.

"If you hadn't used Inuyasha, then maybe it probably wouldn't!" Rin yelled back. She added. She wanted to look at everyone to see there expressions but it would be to much. They where done. "Next time choose a fuck buddy we don't work with" Kagome yelled feeling ashamed. "Says the person who cant keep her mouth to herself!" Rin Exploded "I Quite!" She added, rushing off stage with Ayame behind her.

Sango and Kagome soon fallowed. Questions where being flung left in right but they ignored climbing into the limo. "Where to" Rin whispered "school, I want to get my diploma before crowds hit" Ayame answered. "Rin I'm so sorry" Kagome cried hugging her cousin.

"I should have supported you instead I was a low life bitch licking her wounds because the guy she wanted, wanted her cousin, please forgive me" Kagome cried "I'm sorry too, for saying those things about you and Inuyasha" Rin hugged back. "Well we went out with a bang" Sango sighed.

"So the signal worked I'm surprised you went along with that!" Kagome looked at Rin. "Hey might as well make them look bad as well but I believe it fell more on us" Rin smiled as tears fell. Stepping out of the limo they rushed inside the school into Keade's room.

"Why you girls are early, what with the wigs?" Keade asked looking them over, "we are just here for a diploma's then we must go, if you want to know watch Starz on T.V or pick up their magazine tomorrow" Sango replied.

"Here you are" Keade smiled handing them there diploma. "Thank you, I hope you have a wonderful summer" Rin smiled before rushing off. "Now to the Studio, to Toshio" Rin sighed. "If they are there ignore them and pretend to be mad at each other" Kagome looked at them, they all nodded as the door opened at pictures where being snapped left and right the kept distance between them to make it look more realistic.

"Kagome" Inuyasha yelled, she looked at him and slowed down Rin came by and ran into her shoulder on purpose to get her to start walking, but the Paparazzi thought it was because they where pissed at each other. Kagome glared and fallowed after her.

Once inside the elevator everyone let out a breath "That was close" Rin sighed "Thanks for not letting me disobey my own words" Kagome looked at rin. Only to have her mouth the words security camera. Kagomes eyes widened then narrowed. "Your lucky they where here Bitch" Ayame growled at kagome.

Hey if they where watching might as well make a scene. "watch it Demon" Sango hissed narrowing her eyes for better effect. The door opened and there stood Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "oh, so now this is against race!" Rin growled stepping out of the elevator as kagome did ignoring the glares Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where sending them.

"Well your always using your powers!" Sango stepped out eyeing Ayame "Bitch" She muttered under her breath which was a great insult to a female wolf demon. Everything went quite as Ayame slapped Sango across the face, hard knocking her back a couple steps. There was a flash the paparazzo's showed up.

"You disserved that" Rin spat glaring at Sango, but Kagome shoved her into Ayame then everything went quick they where fighting, Insults where being thrown. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had to call for Miroku and Koga just to break it up. Once everyone where taken into Mr. Toshio office did they calm down.

"Leave now" Toshio glared at The Silver Beats "but what if they have another fight besides we all need to talk" Inuyasha protest glaring at kagome who was looking out a window. "out now" He barked. Inuyasha looked at him then back at Kagome but fallowed his fathers order's.

"Now, What was that all about?" Mr. Toshio looked at them "A pretty damn good act" Ayame laughed. Sango joined in as Kagome and Rin giggled. "What are you doing?" Mr. Toshio asked "First Rin quits, Then your fighting in the elevator that leads to full out fight now your laughing like none of that happened?" Mr. Toshio sighed.

"It was a plan" Kagome answered "Yes, see when we became stars we made a signal so when something like this happened we would pull out" Rin continued "Then once everything cools off we come back" Ayame finished "So your leaving?" Mr. Toshio asked surprised.

"We decided on our way here we would all split and go to college in the U.S" Sango answered." Just to make it more realistic" Kagome smiled "Then maybe we would meet back up come back home and Bring the Sassi Angelz back, If the Twisted Sisters think they have won think again!" Rin Smirked.

"Well you all seem to have this planned out" Mr. Toshio sighed looking over all four of them. "When do you leave?" He asked "Tomorrow" Ayame answered "That soon!" Mr. Yoshio looked up surprised. "Yup, the sooner the better" Rin nodded.

"Just promise us that you wont give our studio away" Rin asked pleading him. He smiled "I would never". "That's a relief because we aren't going to get our stuff we are leaving it" Kagome stated pulling off her wig. The others followed taking their contacts out as well.

"Here, you can reach me if you need anything or send me songs I'll keep them so when you get back you can begin working on them" He leaned over giving them each his private email. "One more thing" Kagome sighed can you please give this to the silver beats?" Kagome handed him a note.

"My pleasure, You can take my private elevator it should get you out before people notice you!" Mr. Toshio nodded towards a wall that opened to reveal an elevator. "Thank you so much" Rin whispered hugging him before standing in the elevator with the others the door closed and they where gone. "There going to bring people to there knees when they get back" Toshio sighed with awe at there plan. Looking at the note in his hand. "There going to be heads turning too." He smiled. This looked like a new and more exciting story that was opening.

123456789

I AM DONE THIS IS IT THE LAST CHAPTER KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE SEQUEL!!

Thank you:

iNuQTpIe

maire 53

iheartanime43

For all the wonderful reviews!!


End file.
